Salty Coffee
by Nonki
Summary: Soujirou finally found himself knowing how to love again and he constantly reminded himself with a cup of coffee...with salt added. [Completed][with the original short fic at chapter 14]
1. They Met

SALTY COFFEE Chapter 1 – They met… 

" Jirou! Why didn't you call me that day?" Yumi pouted, casting a flirtatious glance at Soujirou. " Hmmm…you are?" Soujirou blinked. " You are so bad!" Yumi frowned. " All right, all right. Why don't you give me your name and number and I will call you tomorrow?" Soujirou cajoled, flashing Yumi his killer smile, which never fails to enthrall the ladies. Yumi retrieved a name card from her Chanel wallet and passed it to Soujirou. " Okay, make sure you do call eh?" 

" Sure. Oh, my friend is calling me over." Soujirou gave Yumi a wait-for-my-call wink before joining Akira. " I didn't know you are interested in that type," Akira said, " She looks like a Christmas tree." Akira commented in disgust. Soujirou just gave a shrug as he took a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing servant. 

_This is like a circus._ Soujirou thought as he stared blankly into the crowd of well/over-dressed guests that the Toudou had invited for Shizuka's birthday party. _A weird circus but isn't circus all the same. _Soujirou let out a sigh of boredom. " Ah, see who's here?" Akira's probing managed to bring back Soujirou's wandered thoughts. 

" Makino Tsukushi?" Soujirou almost spat out the champagne, which he had just sip from his glass when he noticed Tsukushi's outfit. "Why is she all dressed up like a …hooker?" Soujirou tried to find an appropriate description for what he had just seen.  " Commoner." Akira quipped, rolling his eyes. " I bet Tsukasa would be interested in seeing how his little lover has dressed." Akira said, trying to muffle his laughter. 

" By the way, where's Tsukasa?" Akira asked while his eyes busily in search of his friend. " Who is the girl standing next to Makino?" Soujirou asked when he spotted an unfamiliar face, and he was sure she was not from Eitoku. " Huh?" Akira shifted his glance to the unfamiliar looking girl standing beside Makino. "Perhaps another one of Makino's commoner friends." Akira replied, disinterestedly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

" Tsukushi-chan, do you think we are able to blend in looking like this?" Yuuki meekly asked, looking down at the over-fancy clothes that her neechan had practically forced them to put on for the event. " Arrhhh…" Tsukushi was well aware of the answer, " If there happens to be a next time, we will get dressed in my house and away from your neechan." Tsukushi continued. " You are probably right." Yuuki went along. " In the meantime, why not just enjoy ourselves since this is our first time attending such a grand event." Tsukushi bubbly remarked.

 " Tsukushi-chan! Look! I've gotten the autograph of one of my favourite actresses!" Kazuya came running towards the girls with a notepad in his hand. " Wow, you manage to get Nanako's autograph? Where is she?" Yuuki asked, her eyes ablaze. No doubt, at times, Kazuya's presence might prove to be a little useful because Yuuki was getting a little relaxed than before. " She should be over there. Let's go explore." Kazuya suggested. " You two go ahead." Tsukushi said, " I am a little hungry." 

" We will join you at the snack bar after we are done." Yuuki said before allowing herself to be dragged away by Kazuya. "Enjoy yourself, no need to rush." Tsukushi said and smile, happy to see that Yuuki was enjoying herself in this out-of-the-world event. " Hey Makino, you are here!" Tsukushi turned around and saw Soujirou standing behind. " If you are planning to laugh, I suggest you better think twice." Tsukushi warned, cracking her knuckles. " Come on, cool down. This is not Eitoku, you don't have to be that tense up! And I think this costume is pretty much…original?" Soujirou came so close to Tsukushi that he could almost touch her. 

" Don't you dare to…" Tsukushi suddenly sprang back a little in order to maintain a safe distance from Soujirou. " Don't worry, you are not my type." Soujirou said, as he beckoned Tsukushi with a finger, " Is she a friend of yours?" Soujirou asked, pointing his other finger to the direction where Yuuki was standing. " Yes, she is and in fact, she's my best friend and you better stay away from her." Tsukushi warned as she took Soujirou down by his collar. " Let go of me, this isn't a suitable place to pick up a fight." Soujirou softly protested, trying hard not to create a din at the snack bar. 

" That is if you promised never to lay your demonic fingers on Yuuki." Tsukushi growled. " Yuuki." Soujirou softly repeated the name after Tsukushi. " Shit!" Tsukushi gasped and released her grip. " Am I giving you such a bad impression? I can be a good lover like Tsukasa and Rui too, you know?" Soujirou teased. " Anyway, that's all I wanted to know. Arigatou." Soujirou said, after readjusting his bow tie back to its original position. 

_Baka!_ Tsukushi cursed herself when she noticed the smirk on Soujirou's face as he walked away. " By the way," Soujirou turned his head. " If you are looking for Tsukasa, he is in the backyard." Tsukushi stamped her feet in frustration, " Who cares a damn about that baka?_" _

~*~*~*~*~*~

No one had expected the party to end so early because no one, not even the Toudous, were being informed in advance that Toudou Shizuka, the only heir of the Toudou Empire, had decided to give up her family name on this special day. _That lady was really something._ Yuuki thought, admiring Shizuka's gut for making such a daring move.  _Now, where are the both of them?_ Yuuki looked around to see where Tsukushi and Kazuya were, but they were nowhere to be seen. The trios were being separated when reporters from different media struggled their way to the front in order to get a close-up picture of Shizuka for their cover page during the next morning.  

" Hi, are you alone?" Yuuki turned around and saw the most handsome and charming guy she ever seen in her entire life. " Do…I…know…you?" Yuuki stammered out, her cheeks turned rosy with shyness, which Soujirou found it amusing. " You must be Tsukushi's friend, Yuuki." Soujirou said. Yuuki's face turned redder. "You…are…a…friend…of…Tsukushi? " 

_…promised never to lay your demonic fingers on Yuuki. _"Ehh…."For no reason, Tsukushi's warning flashes across Soujirou's mind and this kind of made him nervous. Soujirou's fingers carelessly ran through his gelled hair as his mind was urgently in search for the appropriate sentence to fit into the conversation. 

" Oh! My name is Nishikado Soujirou. Nice to meet you." _Okay, that is the lame._ Soujirou thought. "Nishikado Soujirou?" Yuuki's eyes widened as she recalled the conversation she had with Tsukushi during hours ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yuuki-chan!" Tsukushi called out when she finally found Yuuki at the other end of the garden, she almost getting out of breath. " Dai jo bu?" Yuuki asked when she noticed Tsukushi's unreadable expression. " You see I have gotten so many autographs. This is Kimura's, that is…" "Yuuki-chan!" Tsukushi interrupted. " There is something I need to tell you." Tsukushi's serious expression kind of frightened Yuuki and it made her wonder why. 

" We have to leave this party because of our inappropriate dressing?" Yuuki asked. " No! No! No! How I wish that would be the case. But it is not!" Tsukushi shook her head vigorously. _What could be worse than this?_ Yuuki thought. " Remember the F4?" Tsukushi said, " Remember?" Yuuki nodded. " Well, they are here tonight, and you got to stay away from them, wait…not them, should be one of them." Tsukushi explained.

" Doushite? I am not a student of Eitoku." Yuuki looked confused. " Anyway, just listen to me, stay away from Nishikado Soujirou if he comes near you." Tsukushi warned. " Nishikado Soujirou? Who is this person?" Yuuki asked, still trying to figure out what made Tsukushi so edgy. " He is one of the F4 and let me tell you, Yuuki-chan, you must never believe a single word coming out from him. He is a playboy, not those ordinary ones, but an expert one. I really don't want to see you to get hurt."

~*~*~*~*~*~

" So, would you like to have coffee with me, since the night is still young." Soujirou asked, but he was given no reply.  " Yuuki-chan?" Soujirou called out when he noticed Yuuki's blank expression. " Huh?" Yuuki stuttered. " I was saying, would you like to have coffee with me?" Soujirou repeated, desperately wanted to know Yuuki's reply. 

" Sorry, perhaps next time." Yuuki politely rejected after some hesitation. " Oh…" Soujirou was speechless for a moment. " If you don't mind, I will take my leave." Yuuki said. " Let me send you home." Soujirou offered. " No thanks, I just spotted Kazuya-kun standing over there, I am going home in his car but I do appreciate your kindness. Sayonara." Yuuki finally bade goodbye before rejoining Kazuya at the other main gate. Soujirou stood rooted to the ground, looking disorientated.  

" Got rejected by a commoner eh?" Akira joined him from behind. Soujirou quickly regained his composure, " Nah, she is just playing hard to get, you know, like how Makino is treating Tsukasa? But too bad, I am not Tsukasa, she won't be getting a second chance from me." Soujirou said coolly, however deep within, he felt a tinkle of bitterness and he did not know why, all he knew was he had to see Yuuki again. Perhaps, it was just some mischievous trick from the playful Cupid…

…to be continued.


	2. Restless

Salty Coffee 

Chapter 2 - Restless

" You looked terribly pale!" Akira remarked out loud. " What did you do last night?" Akira asked, casting a mischievous glance at Soujirou. However, with his mind getting preoccupied with other issues, Soujirou simply ignored Akira. " Soujirou! Look at me!" Akira stomped over and faced Soujirou. " Tsukasa is busy dealing with that Makino, Rui hasn't been himself lately due to Shizuka's presence and now you are going to ignore me? This is so…" Akira gave him a you-know-how-I-feel shake on his shoulder. " Huh?" Soujirou looked up, a little dazed. " Urghh! I give up!" Akira threw his arms up, exasperated._ What did I say? _Soujirou thought when he saw his friend walking away angrily. 

Soujirou was home exceptionally early after the party during the night before. " I am back." Soujirou greeted when he noticed his mother busy tending her husband's favourite bonsai in the front yard. " You are early tonight." Mrs. Nishikado said, smiling at her son. " Are you waiting for him?" Soujirou asked, but no reply was received. " Don't bother, I saw him entering Maple Hotel with a friend." 

"Oh…" Mrs. Nishikado stood rooted on the spot. Soujirou had no intention in rubbing salt into his mother's wound, however the broken relationship between his parents was already an open secret in the family and they wondered why their mother would still want to keep this unhappy marriage. " Kaasan, give it up…before it is too late." Soujirou knew his words would surely go unheard. " You don't understand. " Mrs. Nishikado sighed.  Soujirou shook his head sadly. " I am going in, and you can wait all you want." Soujirou said before getting into the house. 

The clock hadn't even struck midnight when Soujirou decided to call it for the night. Soujirou soon became grouchy as he kept tossing and turning all night without getting any sleep. This mattress is damn hard!  And he was actually blaming his wakefulness on the poor bed that he hardly sleeps in. Nevertheless, he knew the reason for this unusual insomnia, but he did not wish to go there. He was not ready yet, not ready to fall in love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tsukushi-chan…" Tsukushi turned her head, waiting for Yuuki to continue. " Nothing." Yuuki said. " Are you sure?" Tsukushi's eyes narrowed. "This is already the fourth time you are doing this. There must be something wrong." Tsukushi said, crossing her arms. " Really, nothing." Yuuki gulped. " Oh, there's customer…" Yuuki quickly changed the subject before spilling the beans. _Keep myself busy… _ Yuuki reminded herself constantly in order to stop thinking of the surprise acquaintance during the night before.

" I have a situation here, Kyoko-chan could not make it for her shift tonight and I need one of you to stand in for her." The lady boss informed the girls. Oh, extra working time means extra money. Tsukushi thought happily. " I will do it." Yuuki said. Tsukushi was a little surprised and of course a little disappointed for not able to earn the extra money. 

" Is that why you kept hesitating just now?" Tsukushi asked concernedly. " Nani?" Yuuki was confused. " Are you in need of money?" Tsukushi rephrased her question. " Oh…" Yuuki finally understood what Tsukushi was referring to. " Yeah…I saw one huge teddy bear at the gift shop during last week…but the price is a little too high. So I decided to…" Yuuki played along. " Sou desu ne." Tsukushi heaved a sigh of relief. " For a moment, I thought it was something related to Nishikado Soujirou." Tsukushi said. " Dai jo bu…" Yuuki smiled bitterly, " He won't be interested in me anyway." Yuuki said, feeling somehow disheartened by this fact. 

Yuuki was alone in the dango shop; it was quite boring without Tsukushi and the boredom made her mind wandered off into her world of fantasies. 

Would you like to have coffee with me?   …Yes… Let me send you home.  …Okay… 

Yuuki started reminiscing about the short conversation she had with Nishikado Soujirou while she mentally replied to those questions. _Perhaps it was only a one-time offer given to me by cupid and I actually rejected it. What was I thinking?_  Yuuki reprimanded herself. _But I do not wish to be just another toy for this playboy… _ Yuuki started a mental debate. I want to be loved and not to be played.  Yuuki finally concluded. It seemed that her sensibility was the winner during this round. 

" Yuuki-chan, please have these dango delivered to this café." The lady boss instructed as she passed the delivery slip and a box of beautifully wrapped dango to Yuuki. 

" 135, Rosebud Café…" Yuuki tallied the address in her delivery slip with the signboard, making sure she was in the correct place before entering. " Konbanwa, I am from the Dango shop." Yuuki called out as she stopped behind the cashier counter. 

" Are you new? I never see you making deliveries before." The manager asked as he handed the money over to Yuuki. " I am standing in for Kyoko-chan tonight." Yuuki explained, securing the money into her uniform pocket. " Thank you!" Yuuki made a slight bow before leaving. 

" Would you like to have a cup of coffee?" Yuuki spun around and stood rooted to the ground. It was the similar cologne, the similar voice and the similar face. It was Nishikado Soujirou. A brief silent fell between the two. " So, what's your reply this time." Soujirou asked, breaking the intense silent. " I…I…" Yuuki stammered, her brow furrowing in thought. 

…To be continued.


	3. What Is Love?

**Salty Coffee**

**Chapter 3 – What is love?**

It was a serene morning in the Eitoku's Rose Garden and only a person of the greatest sensibility would appreciate this moment of serenity, but Nishikado Soujirou was definitely not the one. " B-O-R-I-N-G!" Soujirou let out a senseless yawn after Akira had left him in a fit of anger. _He must have inherited those funny mood swings from those old women._ Soujirou thought, without knowing that he was the main culprit. " Eh…Rui's here?" Soujirou quipped when Rui's usual violin piece had taken over the quietness in the air of Rose Garden. 

Rui stopped playing when he noticed Soujirou's presence. " Did you manage to talk to Shizuka about the matter?" Soujirou asked, as he took a seat two-step above Rui, but soon he started fidgeting uncomfortably with his butt seated on the narrow step. " How can you sit on this thing and still look so comfortable?" Soujirou muttered before moving himself to the top part of the stairs where there was more room for his butt. 

" Jirou, what is love?" Rui suddenly asked, with no intention in answering Soujirou's question. " What is love? Beats me too." Soujirou quipped, rolling his eyes. " Ahh… Shizuka looked really determined, did she inform you about her departure?" Soujirou asked, trying to prevent Rui from sticking to the same topic. " She never loved me." Rui said in a melancholy tone. 

" Give her up then." Soujirou muttered as he got back on his feet, "…Before it is too late." Soujirou said, leaving Rui alone to sort out his own feeling because he had his own to sort out too. _Love! Love! Love! What's wrong with people nowadays? _Soujirou snapped when he realized that everyone around him (except Akira) had entangled himself or herself in this self-spun web. What Soujirou didn't know was that he was already standing at the brink of this web too. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ring~ Ring~ _Soujirou opened his eyes. _Where am I? _ Soujirou's head was getting groggy; it took him a while to remember that he had finally decided to go back home for a quick nap after having nowhere to go when he failed to locate Akira._ What's the time now? _ Soujirou slowly turned the alarm clock on the side table and allowed his mobile phone to continue screaming in its full volume. It was already 8 p.m. 

" Ya…" 

" What took you so long?"

" I was sleeping, what's up?"

" Sleep? Did I call the wrong number? Are you Rui or Jirou?" 

" Cut the crap, where are you?"

" Rosebud café."

" I will be there in fifteen minutes." 

Akira waved at Soujirou from the café. There were two pretty ladies sitting in the same table as him. " Why did you leave during this morning?" Soujirou whispered to Akira after he had briefly introduced himself to the ladies. " You dare to ask?" Akira almost wanted to glare daggers at this insensitive buddy of his. " I shall settle this with you some other days." Akira murmured back. " So ladies, where shall we go after this?" Akira asked cheerily. " What about 'Star Pub'?" One suggested. " Not a bad idea." Akira seconded the suggestion. " Let's go then." Soujirou beckoned. 

" Konbanwa, I am from the Dango shop." Soujirou stopped his track when he heard a familiar voice. " Why are you stopping?" Akira asked. " I will join you later." Soujirou answered. " As you wish." Akira quipped, giving Soujirou's partner a helpless shrug as she reluctantly followed the duo out of the café. Soujirou looked around and his heart skipped a beat when he spotted a familiar figure standing outside the cashier counter. 

…To be continued


	4. Inner Struggles

Salty Coffee

**Chapter 4 – Inner Struggles**

" I…I am…now working." Yuuki managed to stammer out her reply and quickly walked away. " Chotto!" Soujirou gripped Yuuki's hand tightly and this made her gasped. Yuuki tilted her head a little to the side and noticed Soujirou's unreadable expression. After a short moment of silent, Soujirou released his grip, " Happy working." 

" Arigatou." Yuuki said and after what seemed like minutes, but was probably only a few seconds, Yuuki left the café.  Something flashed in Soujirou's mind. Something familiar? Soujirou placed a hand on his head to try to stop it from throbbing._ Did I just let her go…again? _Soujirou frowned and started cursing himself for his stupidity.

_Happy working?_ Yuuki couldn't stop thinking about Soujirou's last words. _What was that supposed to mean? _As Yuuki passed by some departmental showcase, she stopped. Yuuki then leaned forward to peer into the mirror that was being displayed inside of the showcases. _Happy working huh? Perhaps this_ _is the only sentence he could think of to say to a plain Jane._ Yuuki thought as her straight dark eyebrows drew together in a frown and immediately regretted for taking up the night shift. She won't be able to work happily anymore.__

" Young lady, don't you think you are taking a little longer time for this short delivery?" The lady boss asked, arching a sarcastic and angered eyebrow. " Gomen nasai!" Yuuki quickly apologized, feeling guilty as charged. She had spent too much time in those unnecessary reminiscing. " Go and help Yuri at the counter." The lady boss passed down her instruction. " Hai!" Yuuki said and hurried on her way to the counter.

~*~*~*~

There was a light rain falling when Soujirou finally stepped out of the café. When his limousine arrived, he didn't have long to wait before a man in a black suit appeared beside him with an opened umbrella. " You might catch a cold, Soujirou-sama." Soujirou looked up and called his chauffeur's name in a questioning voice, " Kenmarou-san, "  

" Hai!"

" Have you ever made a repeated mistake before?" Soujirou asked.  " Ehh…" There was a brief silent for the middle-aged chauffeur was caught off guard by the sudden question. "I always have this tendency to forget where I put my keys…does that counted as a repeated mistake?" He replied, scratching his head. Soujirou let out a bitter smile after sensing that he had probably asked the wrong person. 

_Give it up…before it is too late. _Soujirou's mind just couldn't escape from these words because it was an affirmation to help him in forgetting his cowardice when comes to love, until the day he met Yuuki…

~*~*~*~

Like the rest of the nights, the hallway should be dim and quiet by the time Soujirou was back from his 'night activities'. However, Soujirou wasn't too lucky during this particular night. _Shit! They are still awake! How am I going to get to my room without being noticed?_ Soujirou frowned because his room was exactly four rooms away from his parents'. 

With the help of the lights within the room, he could see the shadows of his parents through the translucent patches of their ancient wooden sliding doors.  His mother was kneeling on the floor while his father was busy getting dressed. Obviously, he had reached home only a few minutes earlier than Soujirou. The room was quiet at first, but gradually Soujirou heard something as the voices became louder.

" Of all women in the world, why must you choose her?" 

" I can choose whoever I like and it is none of your concern."

" None of my concern?" Soujirou's mother voice momentarily reduced to some inaudible sobbing, but soon everything came out in outbursts. " Didn't you know she happens to be my best friend?" Soujirou paled when he had this terrible realization that who his mother might be referring to. Soujirou didn't sleep a wink during the rest of the night.

" Jirou?" The door slid a little to the side, " Are you awake?" Soujirou turned and saw his mother standing outside. " Yes." Soujirou replied and got up from his bed. Mrs. Nishikado came in; her eyes were still red and puffy from her previous outbursts. " No school today?" Mrs. Nishikado asked casually, trying to strike up a conversation with her son. " We have no lesson in the morning." Soujirou lied; it didn't matter anyway even if there **were **lessons in the morning. "Can we talk?" Mrs. Nishikado asked, as she took a seat on the edge of his bed. Soujirou just nodded.

" I noticed that you and Sarah are pretty close to each other." Mrs. Nishikado said while Soujirou remained silent. Sensing that Soujirou was waiting for her to go on, Mrs. Nishikado continued, " I know I shouldn't be asking you to do this, but…" Mrs. Nishikado let out a long sigh before she started telling Soujirou what she wanted.

" I cannot do that." Soujirou rejected firmly. " Why?" Mrs. Nishikado cried out. " Kaasan, you are being unreasonable here." Soujirou rejoined, turning his face away from his mother. " Didn't I already tell you the reason? How would you feel if you were in my shoes?" Mrs. Nishikado rebuked in tears. " I would ask for a divorce." Soujirou gave his reply without any hesitation. Immediately, he received a tight slap from his mother. " Fine! Just do anything you like!" Mrs. Nishikado shot a throbbing glare at her son. " Stop behaving like your father." Mrs. Nishikado said coldly. Soujirou's face softened as he watched his mother leaving his room.

…To be continued…


	5. Love Rules

Salty Coffee

**Chapter 5 – Love Rules**

"See!" Sarah pointed toward the vast skyline with not a cloud in sight, but was almost covered with different types of neon light signboards. "Quick! There isn't much time left." Sarah beckoned. Soujirou became speechless when he saw four characters standing out prominently with the help of the morning sun. " Did you see it huh? Did you?" Sarah asked nervously as she scrambled onto a stretch of low cement boundary in front of Soujirou so that both at facing each other at eye level. 

" What exactly do you want me to see?" Soujirou finally spoke out after a short moment of silent. Sarah was startled and her left foot slipped a little. She clutched at the higher boundary with her right hand to try to regain her balance. " You'll will fall and break your leg. Get down from there." Soujirou coldly remarked and gave a yawn. " Grow up." Soujirou said and turned to walk away without waiting for Sarah. Sarah grabbed his arm from behind. 

" Didn't you see anything?" Sarah asked, sniffing a little. Soujirou still had his head turned away, "No." Soujirou could feel Sarah's hand shaking but soon she released her grip. " Jaa." Soujirou said and quickened his pace. " Jirou! I love you!" Sarah cried out but Soujirou did not stop. " I love you! This is what I was trying to tell you." Sarah cried out again when the door closed behind Soujirou. Much to her disappointment, the door never opened again. 

Behind the closed door, Soujirou was stumbling his way down the stairs and trying his very best to ignore Sarah's constant crying for him and of course, her love declaration. 

_Give it up…before it is too late._ Soujirou sadly reminded himself._ Yes…for the sake of Kaasan, give it up…before it is too late._ For the first time, he allowed his tears to flow freely from his eyes after realizing that he might never get the chance to see or pinch that adorable sleeping face again.

~*~*~*~

" Are we going home?" Kenmarou asked when he noticed Soujirou's blank expression, but he received no answer so he could only waited patiently for the next instruction. "The rain water is salty." Soujirou remarked. "Huh?" Kenmarou was confused; he gave a thorough check at the opened umbrella above Soujirou._ There is no hole. _Kenmarou quietly confirmed that it wasn't the umbrella's fault. Then he took another look at Soujirou. His face was wetter than before but those extra moistures did not come from the sky.

" Err…yah. The rain is quite usual tonight. It is really salty." Kenmarou said while passing a clean handkerchief to Soujirou. " Wipe those rain water off before you catch a cold." Kenmarou continued. He had to be careful to tell the exact truth. " Arigatou." Soujirou gave him a grateful smile as he wiped his face dry with the handkerchief." So, are we going home now?" Kenmarou repeated his question. "No." Soujirou answered. " Bring me to this address." Soujirou said as he passed a piece of crumpled paper to Kenmarou. " Hai!"

_It would be too late…if I were to give up now. And this time, for the sake of true love…_ Soujirou finally set a new affirmation for himself as his limousine wheeled off to the requested destination.

~*~*~*~

The detergent coated porcelain cup had accidentally slipped from Yuuki's hand and dropped dangerously onto the kitchen's cold tiled flooring.****"Yuuki!" The lady boss yelled out as she rushed into the kitchen, for the third time. " Again?" exclaimed the lady boss. "Gomen! Gomen nasai!" Yuuki quickly apologized while she tried to get as many shattered pieces as possible into the dustpan with the help of an almost bald broom. 

" This is the third cup you have broken tonight!" The lady boss stopped in front of Yuuki. She wasn't much taller than Yuuki was, but her beady eyes were very scary. " Bear in mind that I will dock the cost of these this cup plus the previous two from your salary." She informed and started scribbling some figures on a notepad. Yuuki nodded in silent. 

" They need help at the coffee corner and be careful with those cups eh." Then she turned away from Yuuki with a final "Humph" and marched out of the kitchen. "So much for a night's work." Yuuki muttered to herself. Annoyance took over from the vague sense of discomfort when she had felt since she had met Soujirou. _I must stay strong! I must inherit Tsukushi-chan weed power too! Hoosh!_ Yuuki shook her head to clear away the memory of that untimely coincidence in Rosebud café before stepping out of the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

"Yuuki-chan! This cup of latté is for table two." Yuri passed the cup of hot beverage to Yuuki. " Quick! There are lots of customers tonight." Yuri reminded before continuing with the rest of the orders. _Wow! Business is really good tonight, especially female customers. Weird._ Yuuki thought as she brought the cup of latté out from the kitchen. She could even hear sounds of excitement at various corners of shop – dinning area, queuing line and even at the door. _What's the commotion about? _Yuuki wondered. 

"Table two…table two…" Yuuki recited the number as she searched for the table within the crowd and finally she found it. It was a corner table. " Here's your latté." Yuuki said as she placed the cup onto the tiny table, her eyes looking down. " Thank you." A soft voice projected out from the corner. _This voice!_ Yuuki gasped with her head slowly tilted up. "Konbanwa." Soujirou meekly greeted with an uneasy smile pinned on his face. "Konbanwa." Yuuki greeted back, having the same expression as Soujirou. Both stared in silent.    

_Why is he here? _Yuuki thought.

_What am I going to say next? _Soujirou asked himself.

Eventually, both glances fell onto the cup of latté on the table. "Err…sugar?" Yuuki asked when she realized that the container that was used for stocking sugar cubes was not on the table. "I need…some salt." Soujirou replied, looking a little disorientated. However, he immediately regretted for having this weird request. _Salt? What the hell did I ask that for?_ Soujirou wondered. Soujirou finally decided to remain cool about this weird request, nevertheless, he must have looked as shock as he felt because Yuuki finally turned to him, looked him straight in the face and asked, " Are you sure?" 

…To be continued

NN: Thank you for reading this fic. All your kind words have given me lots and lots (x1000) of motivation in my fic writings! THANK YOU! 


	6. A Salty Beginning

Salty Coffee

**Chapter 6 – A Salty Beginning **

" Look." Rui flashed out the ticket that he was holding on to, while Tsukushi just stared at him, uncomprehending. " Nani?" Tsukushi muttered, as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes while the rest glanced at her in simulated amusement. " I am going to Paris…." Rui said, flinching a little with inner embarrassment. 

" Go boy! Go get your lady." Soujirou carelessly remarked, giving Rui a fist-nudge on his chest, much to everyone's surprise. A brief, somewhat uneasy silent followed as they openly stared at each other, ignoring Soujirou's flushed expression. " What?"  Soujirou asked, his hand carelessly running through his hair, he knew he had just made a very un-Soujirou remark and was trying his best to fake his way out of this sticky situation.

" You are been acting really funny lately, especially after that night…" Akira's speculations stumbled to a halt when he noticed Soujirou's eyes growing wide. _Oh great._ Akira let out a soft sigh and threw his arms up, admitting defeat, because he knew exactly what those glares meant, no further words were needed. 

With Tsukushi's intrusion and Rui leaving Japan, the F4 would no longer be the same as before. He dread to think what will happen if Soujirou decided to ignore him after Tsukushi has found out about Soujirou's current 'interest'. Akira certainly would not adore the idea of being the only F4 member loitering around Eitoku high for the rest of the years. 

" Err…nothing, perhaps I am just being oversensitive. That's all." Akira solemnly concluded. Somewhat relieved that Akira's conclusion managed to convince the rest and brought their attention back to Rui, Soujirou slowly retreated uneasily back behind Tsukasa, his thoughts wandered off to that night, the night after he had a taste of his first cup of salty coffee.

~*~*~*~

" Are you sure?" Yuuki asked, sneaking a look at Soujirou. " Yeah. What a strange habit eh?" Soujirou mumbled and had an uneasy smile pinned on his face. " Arrhhh…I will be right back, with your salt." Yuuki silently withdrew, to return a moment later with a saltshaker. " Here's your salt." 

" Arigatou." Soujirou thanked Yuuki as he took the bottle from Yuuki and shook a little salt into his cup.  "Enjoy." Yuuki said, puzzled, as she retreated back to her working area, leaving Soujirou alone with his salt-added coffee. 

For the rest of the night, Yuuki noticed many girls approaching Soujirou's table and all they did was chat. There was no sign of flirtatious behaviours coming from him, just simple and polite chats. If Tsukushi hadn't updated her with his raving histories with women, if that night happened to be their first meeting, Yuuki might have been easily taken in by Soujirou's portrayal of a gentleman. 

_He is a playboy, not those ordinary ones, but an expert one. I don't want you to get hurt._

Those words washed over Yuuki like white-hot lava, burning her, scalding her, until her body felt as though it was on fire. Yuuki had never been in love before and no doubt, Yuuki had fallen shyly in love with Soujirou at first sight. However, it seemed that naughty cupid was planning to give her a difficult lover to begin with. 

_I have to stop thinking about this guy. He is starting to confuse me. _Yuuki reminded herself, currently, what she needed most was a shiny armour shield, a shield to prevent her fragile heart from getting shattered into thousand pieces. "Ehh…" Yuuki's thought was disrupted, "Yuuki-chan, table 4, one cup of red tea." Yuri informed Yuuki. "Hai. Right away." Yuuki nodded, trying hard to cast those worries aside, at least until the night of work ended. _He's gone? _Yuuki was a little disappointed to see table, formerly occupied by Nishikado Soujirou, now empty. __

~*~*~*~

Later that night, it rained again, hard and longer during this time. Soujirou stood outside the dango shop, staring inside through the downpour, his clothes completely waterlogged and getting worst by minute. He was not able to get to Yuuki after she had brought him his order. Then, he found himself numbly exchanging polite conversations with one, two, perhaps countless unfamiliar faces as time went back.  

" Is this salt?" One lady who was trying to strike up a conversation with Soujirou, asked. 

" Yeah." Soujirou nodded.

" What is it for? They don't serve savories here. By the way, I know this café that serves the best chicken pie…" 

" Its for my latté." Soujirou said, pouring some more salt into his already lukewarm latté before stirring. Soujirou didn't know why he played along, but he did anyway. " Huh?"  The lady stared at Soujirou, utterly bemused by his unusual taste.

" Perhaps you should try it next time." Soujirou suggested after finishing the whole cup in a gulp. " I am sorry, I need to take my leave now." Soujirou politely informed the lady before getting up. He decided to wait outside; he was tired of smiling, entertaining or even talking. 

He stared at the light inside the dango shop, waiting for Yuuki to finish her last chores of the night. Soujirou suddenly felt lost and frightened of what he was planning to do next and yet, there was an excitement within him, the exhilaration on a new life. His mobile phone vibrated inside his pocket.

" Hey, why aren't you here yet?"

" I am now outside the dango shop."

" Dango shop?" 

" Akira…"

" Huh?"

" …"

" Jirou, speak out!" 

" I am going to do something that would make you go 'wow'." 

" Huh? Elaborate please." 

" That all you need to know right now. Bye." Soujirou ended the conversation and switched off the phone as well. Now, Soujirou stood there, watching Yuuki standing outside the shop. _For the better or worse, I am not running away anymore._ There was finality in his thought. He took his first step.

~*~*~*~

" Jirou." Soujirou shuddered when he heard someone calling and coughed to clear his throat. "Huh?" Once again, his cheeks red with embarrassment when he noticed everyone was starring at him. " Rui is going in." Akira took the liberty to inform his dazed buddy. " Oh…bon voyage." Soujirou was quick to react this time and gave Rui a goodbye hug. 

" Jirou." Rui whispered. 

" Yes?" Jirou answered back.

" Remember that day?" Rui asked, " The day when you came to look for me at the emergency exit?" Soujirou nodded as he glanced down at his feet in dismay. "I hope you have not given up yet eh." Rui muttered softly. Soujirou looked up, stood there for a moment, smiled. " Yeah…" Soujirou quipped. During that precise moment, an enthusiastic burst of applause sounded and Soujirou was the only one who could hear it. 

…To be continued


	7. Her Answer

Salty Coffee

**Chapter 7 – Her Answer**

In the moonlight, the piece of cement above Yuuki was white as bone, and the air was so still that the leaves behind the windowpane looked painted on the branches.__

_Impossible!_ Yuuki opened her eyes. Reluctantly, she removed her gaze from the familiar ceiling above her and threw a quick glance at her digital alarm clock that read 03:30 A.M.

 _I just couldn't end this special night just by sleeping it away? _Yuuki frowned, but there wasn't really anything she could do in such an unearthly timing of the night. Of course, the doors of several pubs in the city would be opened, always, but it wasn't exactly her cup of tea, nor it was Tsukushi's. 

_What is he doing now? Is he getting restless, like me too? _Yuuki questioned herself, as she stretched her hand and reached for the mobile phone beside the alarm clock. She was tempted to call, but she didn't dare to. 

_What should I say to him? What would he think of me if I were to call him now? _Yuuki was still not ready to expose herself to his curiosity, no, not yet.  __

_Is my magical journey about to begin? The magical journey into the secret garden of love…_

Yuuki hated secrets, and hated keeping them as well. In the past, she would just pour everything out to Tsukushi, thus evolving those secrets into open secrets. Naively, Yuuki would convince herself that secrets are only, meant to be shared between best friends.  Yes, only to Tsukushi, her one and only best friend. A friend who protected her so well that she almost felt loved, like a little stalk of tender looking lily stuck in a pot within a green house. 

The highlight bar in the screen stopped at the word **'JN'**, she couldn't key in his full name and that was the one and only secret she couldn't convert it into an open one.

*****

_A few hours ago…  _

Yuuki was unable to shake the feeling of depression that hung over her after Soujirou had left the dango shop. _Why did he come here? How did he know where I am working? Definitely not from Tsukushi-chan…_ Those thoughts made Yuuki very miserable. She had never been so miserable and not to mention, confuse, before. She hated this feeling and wanted it to go away, perhaps now she finally understood how Tsukushi had felt when she realized that her relationship her dream guy, Hanazawa Rui had turned out to be an unfavorable one.

" Ah…the rain hasn't stop huh?" Yuri remarked when they were finally closing for the night, she was looking outside the window as though waiting for someone. 

" Did you bring any umbrella?" Yuuki asked, " We can share if you want." 

" Dai jo bu, my anata is coming to pick me up later." Yuri said, blushing a little. 

" Ohhh…" Yuuki smiled envyingly, " So sweet."

" Speaking of the devil." Yuri quipped when she saw her boyfriend waving at her from the outside. 

" Yuuki-chan…" Yuri called out, her eyes directed at those unarranged chairs,  " Don't mind?"  

" I will arrange those, Oyasumi!" Yuuki said, smiling reassuringly. 

" Arigatou gozaimasu!"  

Yuuki watched Yuri leaving with her boyfriend before she heading to the diner section. Finally, Yuuki was able to end her hectic night, both physically and mentally. She glanced at her watch and it read 12 midnight but the rain was getting heavier, which soon came down in a solid sheet.

"Oyasumi nasai." 

"Oyasumi…" The lady boss paused as something had caught her attention, " Eh…Yuuki-chan, is that person a friend of yours?" She asked as she pointed at a shadowy figure standing in the rain. Yuuki turned and was stunned by her discovery.  

"Nishikado-kun?" Yuuki hesitated. It would be easy to walk away and not get involved any further, but Yuuki was surprised at how pleased she was to see him, standing out in the raining, waiting for her, she presumed. She quickly opened her umbrella and headed towards his direction. 

" Why are you standing in the rain?" Yuuki shyly asked but looking very concerned. Soujirou didn't say a word but Yuuki noticed his hand clutching the fabrics of his pants harder. 

_Young lovers nowadays…_The lady boss shook her head and switched off the main power inside the dango shop before leaving the couple alone. The light around the duo dimmed dramatically, perhaps an advantage to the two blushing souls. 

"Can we be friends?" Soujirou finally spoken, his voice was a hoarse mumble. Big tears came to glisten Yuuki's eyes and slide down her cheeks. Her first impulse was to put her arms around him and lavishes a million kisses on his face to make up for his waiting in the rain, but Yuuki just nodded her head, 

" And friends, we shall be." Yuuki finally answered.

…To be continued


	8. Confessions

Salty Coffee

**Chapter 8 - Confessions**

_Tsukushi-chan would blow her top off if she learns about this…_ Yuuki sighed and yet, feeling a tinkle of sweetness within her, as she slipped into the new dress that she had bought recently, and meant to be worn on this special day.

"Yuuki-chan, you look so pretty today!" Tsukushi exclaimed when she stepped into the locker room. 

Yuuki blushed all over and felt perspirations under her arms, and a funny pounding began in her pulse. She felt like a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar, guilty of some petty crime, and terribly afraid of being severely punished for almost nothing. 

" Err…thanks." Yuuki muttered out softly. 

" I am going now…or else I will be late for my family gathering." Yuuki said when she reached for the door and had it open. 

" Yuuki-chan!"  Yuuki froze. 

" Hai?"

" Have you gotten that teddy bear yet?" Tsukushi asked, raising her eyebrows.

" Err…I gave up. It is just too expensive." Yuuki answered, a choke in her voice. " Why did you ask?" 

" Oh…nothing really." Tsukushi quipped. 

" Fujima-san asked me if I want to work overtime tonight, so I was thinking if you would want to…" 

Yuuki was heaving sighs of relief and started laughing, kind of hard and bitterly. She then told Tsukushi that it was okay for her to have those extra working hours and Tsukushi was grateful for that. 

 " Tsukushi-chan." Yuuki murmured, feeling unreal, "I am a big girl now, don't worry about me, okay?" 

" Good gosh!" Tsukushi exclaimed, sighing, like she'd rather not, " So, he did approach you during that night huh?"  

Tsukushi's expression was unreadable.  Yuuki appeared dumbfounded. _Was I a windowpane, so easy to read? _Yuuki tried to smile, to prove to her how adult she was, but unfortunately, the play of mixed emotions upon her face made her eyes look confused, bewildered, dazed and sort of helpless. Somehow, Yuuki knew what she had to do, it's a path she had chosen and now, it should be her own responsibility to walk the path. 

" I'm afraid so…" Yuuki finally admitted. 

Tsukushi moved closer to her and spoke out in a questioning tone, " He is THE Nishikado Soujirou, you know." 

" Yes, I know." Yuuki looked at her and forced out a smile, " Dai jo bu! Everything is fine. I will call you tomorrow and tell you each and every detail of our first date! Jaa!" 

_First date? _Tsukushi stood there, numbed by what she was hearing as the opened door closes behind Yuuki. By the time Tsukushi had regained her composure, she wanted to stop Yuuki from going but she was already too late.  Yuuki had already gotten into a limousine stopped at the opposite of the dango shop. __

*****

On their first date, Soujirou took her to some posh restaurant, which she had difficulty in pronouncing its name because the words were in French, and they had a delicious dinner. In spite of herself, Yuuki was having a great time, and she had no valid reason to deny her current feeling. 

He was charming and amusing, and incredibly attractive. He seemed genuinely interested in knowing everything about her and he really seemed to mean the compliments he paid her. Never in her dreams Yuuki would dream of this day, when she could have **the man**, a lady-killer, all to herself. 

Tsukushi was found waiting anxiously outside Yuuki's apartment when Soujirou's limousine pulled over at the pathway in front of her and it was already near midnight.

 " Tsukushi-chan?" Yuuki looked astonished for a moment as she stepped out of the limousine, followed by Soujirou. How foolish Tsukushi must appear standing by herself, with her arms folded, waiting for her best friend to provide her with some good explanation about this so called first date she was having with the infamous flirtatious playboy of Eitoku High even when it was really none of her concern who Yuuki was dating. But for the sake of Yuuki's happiness, Tsukushi didn't have much choice left. 

" I am so glad to see you BACK." Tsukushi said, trying to sound as causal as possible and quickly pulled Yuuki behind while she shot an almost murderous glare at Soujirou. Tsukushi then turned back to Yuuki, " I bet you must be tired, better go in now and EXPLAIN everything to me tomorrow. Oyasumi."  Yuuki reluctantly nodded and managed to steal a glance at Soujirou before she stepped into the house. 

" It's late, do you want me to send you home?" Soujirou asked and Tsukushi did not reject. When the limousine was some distance away from Yuuki's apartment, Tsukushi began her confrontation. 

" What do you think you are doing?" Tsukushi demanded. 

Soujirou smiled. 

" I am dating Yuuki."

" I am not blind!" Tsukushi finally exploded and one of her hands had Soujirou's silk collar tugged before she went on, " What is your reason for doing so?" 

" Reason?" Soujirou wanted to laugh, but he didn't.  " Is it really necessary to have a reason?" 

" You bet it is NECESSARY!" Tsukushi glared as her grip tightened. 

" Cool down." Soujirou decided to plead mercy because he knew how violent Tsukushi could get, if she wanted. 

" Not unless you give me a valid reason." Tsukushi demanded.

" I love her." Soujirou muttered. 

Tsukushi's eyes widened as she finally loosened her grip, " What?" 

" Come one, give me some credit. I can fall in love too." Soujirou rejoined when Tsukushi had sounded almost so mockingly. 

" Impossible." There was a small silence, " Impossible."  

Soujirou was frowning, " What are you saying?"  Tsukushi said, slowly, " Seriously, Nishikado Soujirou, is falling in love?" 

Soujirou sat there, frustrated. There was nothing more he could say. _I cannot blame Makino for not believing in me. _He thought philosophically. _I will prove to her that I, too, can love, like how Tsukasa and Rui have loved, or even better._

…To be continued


	9. Surprise Bells Ringing

Salty Coffee

**Chapter 9 – Surprise Bells Ringing**

" Get up, get up, and get out of bed you silly, silly sleepy head." Tsukushi heard someone sing. She unfolded herself and peered over the blanket towards the door, it was opened but there was no one there. Then she turned around and found the other side of her bed empty. 

            " Domyouji?" Tsukushi called out, sitting up and embracing herself. Without the morning light through the heavily draped windows, the room was quite dark, but there was some light coming through a window in the corridor.

            " Domyouji!" Tsukushi demanded and noticed Tsukasa stepped into the doorway. 

            " Yes, yes. I am here." Tsukasa finally responded and took a seat next to Tsukushi.

            " Don't ever do that to me." Tsukushi added, forming as serious a face as she could, " I hate to hear you and yet not seeing you." She said, changing her expression quickly to a smile, " Ohayou." 

            Tsukasa smiled a satisfaction smile and cupped his wife's face with his big hands, " Ohayou." 

Both exchanged one long glance before they ended it with their routine morning kiss.  

" Oh." Tsukasa suddenly recalled something; " I have just gotten this from the maid." From his pocket, Tsukasa retrieved an envelope with the imprinted words of **_ " Mr. And Mrs. Domyouji Tsukasa" _**on its cover.

            " Invitation card?" Tsukushi asked.

            " Yes and it is a wedding invitation." Tsukasa said.

            " Wedding? Who is getting married?" 

            " Don't be surprised," Tsukasa smiled before he went on to reveal the answer, " Soujirou." 

            " What?" Tsukushi's eyes widened with disbelief.

            " Come on, get dressed. They are waiting for us." Tsukasa added as he gently pulled Tsukushi out of their gigantic bed. 

            " Who?" Tsukushi asked, wondering who would visit them at such an early hour.

            " Rui, Akira, Shigeru, Sakurako and Neechan." Tsukasa informed. 

" By the way, didn't you notice the date of the wedding on the card?" Tsukasa withdrew the card from the envelope and flashed it in front of Tsukushi. " Its today." Tsukasa quipped, rolling his eyes. 

            " What?" Tsukushi exclaimed in disbelief, rubbing her eyes and breathing deeply as she read the content of the card.

*****

            The wedding ceremony was held in garden behind a small chapel outside Tokyo. The music started, and the guests rose as the bride, holding her father's hand, began her walk along the aisle.  Soujirou smiled their way while waiting for his father-in-law to pass his precious daughter's hand into his. Strands of his neatly combed hair caught the sun's brightness, as did his chestnut brown eyes. 

Akira was the cameraman of the day and he was busy snapping all the special moments of his buddies on this special occasion. _I guess falling in love does make a person brave. _Akira thought after seeing how Tsukasa and Soujirou were fighting so hard in order to be with their loved ones. _When would it be my turn?_ Akira let out a sigh before getting back to his photo shooting.

            " Is this a dream or what?" Tsukushi whispered to Tsukasa because everything seemed so unreal.  

" Ouch." Tsukushi let out a moan when Tsukasa gave her face a pinch and immediately she knew it wasn't a dream after all. It was real. 

Their wedding was real. His love for her was real. 

Soon, Tsukushi relaxed her shoulder and nodded, " I guess Soujirou had really proved me wrong." Tsukushi added, her tears burning behind her eyelids as she gazed at Yuuki's blissful expression when Soujirou put the ring onto her finger as he said out his vow to her. 

            " I now pronounce you two, husband and wife." 

*****  

" There you are!" Tsukushi cried. Yuuki's eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at Tsukushi smiling down at her with her hands on her hips. Yuuki was never happier to see her. She hadn't been seeing Tsukushi since the day she became Mrs. Domyouji during one year ago. 

            " They were looking for the both of you and I was being assigned to do so.  In fact, I've been a while looking for you. I almost didn't find you and gave up. I walked past this room once, but you two were down behind this high back sofa, so I didn't see you. Just lucky that I decided to take one more look." Tsukushi added and Yuuki stuck a tongue at Tsukushi as she pointed at her lap. 

Soujirou was drunk and remained fast asleep with his head on her lap. Exhausted, Yuuki had slipped down on the sofa and quickly fallen into a deep sleep herself. She had no idea how much time had passed, but it looked so late.  With her fingers balled into fists, she ground the sleep out of her eyes. 

" Tsukushi, I am so glad you are here." Yuuki said.  " I know you have always been against this relationship, but I am glad you really came." Yuuki continued and then it all came rushing back over her – those coincidental nights when they met each other, Soujirou's unusual taste in coffee, how he had confessed his love for in the rain, the horribly disappointing meeting with Soujirou's parents and the hurried and secret wedding. 

Without giving Tsukushi a warning, Yuuki simply burst into tears, the floodgates holding them back collapsing completely. 

…To be continued


	10. Insisted Love

Salty Coffee

**Chapter 10 – Insisted Love**

*Flash back*

            It was a gathering of a clan of strangers. It was an awkward meeting. They were alien to one another, and the only thing they had in common was Soujirou. He was their son and he was her boyfriend.

            Yuuki was uncomfortable. She was awed by the splendor of the huge house and the number of servants Soujirou had in their household. She never had any friends who were as rich as the F4 before, and it made her wonder if she was still in an awaken dream. Under the table, she took Soujirou's hand, to make sure that he was still beside her. 

            " Kaasan, this is Yuuki." Soujirou began with his introduction, ignoring his father, as always. There were only polite exchanges of nodding between the ladies. They sat opposite each other, uncomfortably studying one another, until Mr. Nishikado broke the silent with a harsh question.

            " What is the reason for this meeting?" 

Once again, they started staring at one another, frozen.

            " I want to marry Yuuki." Soujirou solemnly declared, making Yuuki gasping a little. Yuuki then stared at Soujirou for a moment, her eyes fixed curiously on his as though telling him What-Are-You-Talking-About?

            " I am not joking." Soujirou assured her in a hushed voice.

            " Young man, I am a busy man and I certainly have no time to entertain any of your defiance acts." Mr. Nishikado reminded Soujirou sharply. Not even once had he laid his eyes on Yuuki. 

            " Busy man? Ha!" Soujirou laughed, almost mockingly.  "Busy seducing those women outside?" Soujirou cried out. 

Yuuki's pounding heart nearly took her breath away, and for a moment she could do was speak in loud whisper.

            " Jirou, calm down." Yuuki said. Soujirou glanced at Yuuki, who looked absolutely stunned before turning back to his parents. 

            " Agree or not agree, I am planning to marry Yuuki. I am only being courteous enough to tell you this just for the sake of Yuuki." 

            " Imprudent son!" Mr. Nishikado finally exploded, causing a great impact on the poor table as he slammed it really hard with his palm. 

Mrs. Nishikado was upset by the whole thing and started getting worried for her son, especially when her husband had recently promised a marriage bonding between the Yamadas -- another infamous character in the sadoh arena. In fact, they were planning to tell Soujirou only after he had graduated from University since the girl was still doing her high school education during that time. 

            " You really want to marry this girl?" The realization intrigued Mrs. Nishikado.

            " Yes, Kaasan. I do. I really do." Soujirou said firmly and took Yuuki's hand as both of them stood up. 

Just before they headed for the door, "Stop right there!" Mr. Nishikado commanded and then in the next few seconds, he practically leaped Soujirou's arms. Yuuki gasped helplessly as Mr. Nishikado drew Soujirou closer. 

" What are you trying to prove?" He demanded, as he glared and not even blinking. Mrs. Nishikado had seen the fire in those black eyes before, especially after he had had too much to drink, and every time they had made her heart shudder. In spite of that, she noticed how calm her son had been when he was in fact staring into them.

" To prove," Soujirou said calmly, " I am not like you." He added, astounding his father.

Mr. Nishikado finally released his grip and shook his head. With all his other sons wanting to pursue their own careers, he had been hoping to depend on Soujirou and really let him take over his sadoh business when Soujirou graduated from University. Soujirou was his last and only hope, however his ego just wouldn't relent, especially when there was an outsider in the room.

            " If you dare to step out of this house now," He warned, in a hoarse voice, " don't ever come back." 

            " NO! I don't approve of this!" Mrs. Nishikado screamed out, her voice crumbling.

            " Jirou!" Mrs. Nishikado quickly turned toward Soujirou and pleaded, " Apologize to your father, quick! Tell him you are sorry…"

Yuuki stood trembling, uncertain, wondering what to do which wouldn't make her seem a foolish prude in the judgment of her boyfriend's disapproving parents. Time seemed to stand still as she was waiting for Soujirou's answer to his mother' plead and his father's threat. 

*****

Christmas Eve. It had already been five months since Soujirou left his house during that fateful night. Not once had he been thinking in going back to them and tell them that he was sorry, because he wasn't. And during the past five months, Soujirou had resided in Akira's house, and he had even insisted on paying him a significant amount of rent for his stay despite Akira's constant protest. 

" Care for a cup of coffee before you go?" Akira asked when he entered the room with a tray in his hand. Soujirou was getting himself ready because he would be going out with Yuuki for their Christmas dinner. In fact, he had just gotten back from his work only a few hours ago since the court session had ended much later than he had expected.

" Why not?" Soujirou chuckled out, " I really need one to freshen my head." 

" Just admit you are wrong and you wouldn't have to suffer in that miserable law firm. For goodness sake, your hands are meant for sadoh, not writing reports." Akira quipped, rolling his eyes.

" And give up Yuuki?" Soujirou threw a disgusted glare at Akira, who quickly gave a shrug, " Joking." 

" It is not funny." Soujirou snapped as he settled himself on a seat opposite Akira.

" Okay, okay. I can see that you are really serious this time." Akira said and then he started smiling to himself upon one sudden thought. 

" What now?" Soujirou asked, getting a little irritated.

" Oh, nothing. I could just imagine Makino's reaction if she were to know what you have given up just to be with her best friend." Akira finally spoke out his thoughts.

" Yeah, you bet." Soujirou's expression softened a little.

" Another three months more before they are back from their one-year long honeymoon." Akira paused and then after a deep breath, he said, " That is one hell of a long honeymoon!" 

Soujirou's face grew serious; his eyes smaller and darker as he wondered if he would be able to bring Yuuki to a round-the-world honeymoon trip with the miserable pay he had gotten as a lawyer's assistant. He had stopped receiving his university education when he decided to move out from his house because he did not plan to use any of his father's money for his own interest. 

" Yoz, since when did you have the habit of adding salt into your coffee?" Akira asked as he watched Soujirou adding a teaspoon of salt into his coffee and drank it as though it was the most delicious beverage in the world. In fact, Akira had been wanting to ask him about this new-found habit since the day Soujirou moved in, but never got a chance to do so.

" Huh?" Soujirou finally pulled himself away from his dazed stated. 

" Salt? Coffee?" Akira pointed at the cup that was still in Soujirou's hand.

" Oh this?" Soujirou laughed. 

" Yes. Does it really tasted that good?" Akira asked again.

            " Taste good?" Soujirou's smile disappeared and was quickly replaced by a disgusted expression. " It tasted awful!" 

            " Then why do you keep adding salt in your coffee. We do have sugar here, you know." Akira said and looked at Soujirou skeptically. Soujirou slowly put his cup back to the tray and took a quick glance at his watch.

            " It's about time…" Soujirou quipped.

            " Hey, you haven't clear my doubt yet." Akira quickly protested.

            " Hmm…" Soujirou paused, looking down. His cheeks turned crimson for a moment and then he took on a mature and confident look that Akira had never seen before. 

" Because Yuuki always adds it into my coffee." Soujirou finally spoke out with a smile before heading towards the doorway, leaving a confused Akira behind to figure out his reply.

…To be continued

NN: Thank you for liking this fic and I am really surprised to find someone had actually added salt into coffee in order to know how it tasted like. In fact, I am more than surprised; I am touched in learning this. Last but not least, gomen for this slow update and I hope minnasan would continue to R&R this fic. Thank you!


	11. To Forgive And Forget

Salty Coffee

**Chapter 11 – To Forgive And Forget**

" Please don't cry." Tsukushi comforted in whispering tone as she patted Yuuki gently on her shoulder. It was then Soujirou's eyelid fluttered open. Despite the giddiness inside his head, which he had gotten from his previous drinking, he managed to notice his newly wedded wife's distraught expression. His glance then shifted conspicuously up to Makino, who was sitting just next to Yuuki. 

" She is just too happy." Makino remarked, as though she could read Soujirou's questioning glance. Unfortunately, that was purely Tsukushi's presumption for Yuuki's sudden outburst. Soujirou just smiled back and quickly had his head lifted from Yuuki's lap.

" Oh no!" Soujirou gasped and did an impersonation of the boy in 'Home Alone'. " Your face is such a mess that I couldn't even recognize you if you are not wearing this gown." Soujirou remarked, half jokingly as he tried to help his wife relax and it worked pretty well. 

" Gomen ne." Yuuki apologized and took the tissue paper, which Tsukushi had intuitively retrieved from her pocket. " How do I look now?" Yuuki asked in a cautious voice.

" Now, you look like the most beautiful bride in the world." Soujirou cajoled and Yuuki blushed like the way a shy bride would blush on her wedding day. As a matter of fact, she was a genuine bride during that night. 

" Ah hem…" Tsukushi finally gotten their attention by clearing her throat so as to let the couple know they were not alone in the room.  

" So, DOMYOUJI-SAN. How's your honeymoon?" Soujirou quickly teased out.

" Tiring." Tsukushi sighed as she pulled back her shoulder. Immediately, Soujirou knew he had used a wrong question for the purpose of distraction as he recalled how Tsukasa had grumbled to him about Tsukushi's constant proposal of shortening their honeymoon trip during dinner.

" Isn't it fun to get the chance to go to so many different countries?" Yuuki added in enviously. 

" If you consider visiting the bathroom repeatedly after each meal just because your body couldn't adapt to the density of the water or their food in different countries as fun. Then, yes. It is fun." Makino grumbled as she recalled some of her nasty encounters. 

In fact, one year just wasn't enough for a genuine round-the-world trip, which Domyouji had truly wanted. However, Tsukushi just couldn't get used to the different climates in those countries in Europe so she insisted on shortening their honeymoon. It was a phone call from Rui informing Domyouji about Soujirou's wedding that had saved the couple for getting into another heat row of bickering about whether to lengthen or shortened their trip.

" So, where are you planning for your honeymoon?" Tsukushi asked.

" Osaka. Two days, one night. We are leaving tomorrow." Yuuki replied. Tsukushi's eyes widened. 

" Osaka?" Tsukushi's eyes kept blinking non-stop, wondering if she had heard wrongly. 

" I will bring her to Paris once I had saved enough money for the trip." Soujirou informed out, his voice firm and filled with the dignity of a husband. 

" Saved enough money?" Tsukushi was repeating their words like a parrot. Her eyes were wider than before. " Why do you need to save money when you have tons of them in your bank?" Tsukushi asked in the most bewildered tone.

" Ahh…I don't think she has been updated yet." Yuuki quipped as she exchanged a quick glance with Soujirou.

" Isn't it quite obvious?" Tsukushi sat up right and had both her hands on the side of her hips. " Now. What have I been missing? Am I the only one not knowing anything at all?" Tsukushi questioned, her arms were now folded firmly in front of her chest as she awaited an explanation from the couple. 

Soujirou looked away, while Yuuki let out the most satisfied smile she ever had in her life. " I guess I better leave you two alone." Soujirou gave Yuuki a quick peck on her cheek before starting his way to the door. 

Tsukushi could have sworn she had spotted his face turning crimson before he turned it away from them. " Tsukushi-chan." Yuuki whispered as she had Tsukushi hands in hers and after a some moment of silent, Yuuki began to relate out everything that had happened when Tsukushi was away from Japan while Tsukushi just sat there with her bewildered 'ohs' and 'ahs' as she drank in each and every word from Yuuki's revelations.

*****

Soujirou was making his way to the room where the rest were enjoying with their wining and dining. He stopped his track when he spotted a shadowy figure standing just behind a roman-designed pillar located along the corridor. Suddenly the air around Soujirou somehow became frozen when he finally realized who this shadowy confronter was.

" Tousan?" Soujirou called out, but he was surprised at his own voice because it had sounded so weak all the sudden. It was as if something had choked his windpipe to prevent him from projecting his voice.

" Do you consider me as one when you had mercilessly walked out of the house during that night?" Mr. Nishikado questioned pointedly in an icy tone. It was then he had stepped out and revealed his face under the spot light from the ceiling. Soujirou was shocked when he found himself looking at a totally different person whom he had once knew so well. 

The once suave looking face with all the dignified features that never failed to have the opposite sex charmed (Soujirou knew he had inherited his gene more than all his brothers), was now being reduced to a wrinkled-filled piece of skin. His glance was constantly distraught despite he was trying his best to keep them cold and dark. 

Silver hairs? Their existence was something that was totally forbidden in the past but now Soujirou could spot quite a few strands of silver hair at his father's sideburn even though he had a hat to cover them. 

All these drastic transformation just happened within a short period of six-months when his father had been portraying out as a strong-willed man in his childhood memories. Soujirou just couldn't imagine what damage the impact could have done to his mother. "Is Kaasan here?" Soujirou asked out intuitively when he finally found his voice. 

There was a long pause while both the father and son could only stare blankly at each other, as they stood rooted to the ground. "She's seriously ill." Mr. Nishikado informed his son, his voice remained cold.

" What?" Soujirou gasped as his heart skipped a beat.

" Her heart failed her when she spotted you eating a take-away bento in a park during one afternoon." Mr. Nishikado drew in a deep breath before he went on. 

" You are actually eating take-away bento for lunch?" Mr. Nishikado exclaimed disgustingly as his eyes grew smaller and darker.

" Yes. With my current salary, I can only afford that kind of lunch." Soujirou said, casting a rebellious glance at his father although his heart was crying out for his mother's latest situation. 

Mr. Nishikado let out a long sigh and his glance shifted to something behind Soujirou. " Jirou." Yuuki called out meekly as she stood behind Soujirou. After that first and last meeting she had with her father-in-law during six months ago, Yuuki had developed an indirect phobia about this man. Yuuki was relieved to find Tsukushi standing beside her. 

" Don't worry. He cannot stop us because we are already officially married to each other." Soujirou said out reassuringly and his glance never left his father. Yuuki heaved a sigh of relief while Tsukushi was once again awed into silent to see how cool Soujirou was behaving.  

Feeling totally despaired by what he had seen and heard, Mr. Nishikado shook his head when he realized that his son was inheriting his stubbornness and even out-beaten him in this case. " Your mother is now bedridden and she kept calling for you, even in her sleep. You have to visit her before you start regretting about it." Mr. Nishikado said and turned to leave. 

After taking another few steps, he stopped but his head did not turn, " Remember to bring your wife along too." 

**To be continued…**


	12. Weed Power Prevails!

Salty Coffee

**Chapter 12 – Weed Power Prevails!**

" Ohayo." Soujirou greeted, gave Yuuki a quick peck and gotten into his usual seat at the dinning table.

" Ohayo." Yuuki greeted back with her best smile and poured him a cup of lukewarm coffee (which Soujirou would prefer), without forgetting to sprinkle some salt into the content. 

" What are you looking at?" Soujirou asked as he peered behind the newspaper when he sensed no further movement from his wife. However, he received no reply because Yuuki had worn a dazed expression on her face while she was stirring the coffee as if she mesmerized by the stirring actions.

" Yuuki?" Soujirou called out again. 

" Huh?" Yuuki finally had her wandered soul pulled back. " Do you need anything else?" Yuuki asked, with a note of concern. Then she passed the coffee cup to Soujirou who had the content washed down his throat with one gulp.

" I never see you drinking hot coffee, you know it would be better to have hot one rather than lukewarm." Yuuki remarked.

" Ehh…old habits die hard." Soujirou shrugged. " Are you alright? You looked so…spaced out." Soujirou said, trying to divert her attention to something else.

" Oh. Did I?" Yuuki smiled innocently. 

" I guess I would just never get enough of that charming face of yours." Yuuki joked and almost immediately she felt a gush of heat surging up behind her ears making her face as red as the tomato slices lying in between their morning sandwiches._ How on earth did I find the courage to cajole, especially so early in the morning?_ Yuuki wondered out loud. 

Time came and went so fast that Yuuki didn't realize that they had been faithfully married to each other for five years. However, Yuuki would still blush at times when Soujirou had paid just a little too much attention to her. May it be only a glance or some whispering of little sweet nothings, they never failed to bring Yuuki back to the very first time they met, at Shizuka's party. 

No matter how Yuuki tried, she just couldn't control that naughty heart of hers. Perhaps her heart had already been taken and she no longer held its ownership. As a matter of fact, she had indeed given it away to that someone special the moment a ring was slipped into one of her fingers.

" What can I say?" Soujirou smiled a satisfaction smile. " I am really flattered to hear this." Soujirou then pulled Yuuki into his arms and embraced her like he had never embraced before. Yuuki let out shy giggles when Soujirou started to nuzzle behind her neck. Yes, it might be very ticklish but Yuuki simply loved it whenever Soujirou does it. 

It somehow made Yuuki felt real. It was like a string used to have a balloon filled with her hidden uncertainties tied securely onto the ground. It was not an everyday issue that a plain and common girl would have a genuine prince charming to sweep her off the ground. The probability was low, however, she was glad she had been one of them. 

" Err hem…" Yuuki quickly pulled herself away from Soujirou. " Ohayo gozaimasu." Yuuki quickly greeted out after readjusting her clothing and quickly got back to her unfinished chores.

" Ohayo." Mr. Nishikado greeted back. He was getting a little embarrassed for his untimely entrance. " Discretion is the keyword." Mr. Nishikado solemnly reminded after he settled himself into his seat. 

Despite the seriousness in his voice, deep down inside, Mr. Nishikado was delighted to see that their romancing fire was still intensively ignited. Melancholically, he shifted his glance to the empty seat beside him, who used to be occupied by a woman who had given him three sons. The woman who would forgive him and still loved him wholeheartedly despite his unfaithfulness, so many times that he had lost count. He knew his retribution arrived. It arrived the moment when he decided to repent and she did not give him enough time to compensate for his misdeeds.  

" Are you going for the prayer later?" Soujirou asked.

" Yes." Mr. Nishikado nodded with a sigh because the day of her anniversary always reminded him of how late his repentances had come. Suddenly, Mr. Nishikado lifted his head and shifted his glance to his son as though he had remembered something. 

"So, when are you two going to have a baby? You know, it was your mother's last wish." Mr. Nishikado asked concernedly. It had been two years since his wife had passed away. 

Yuuki swallowed hard as she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. Of course, she knew it because those were the very last words Mrs. Nishikado had made sure she had personally requested to Yuuki just before her last breath ended. However, there was nothing they could do, or it should be, they had already done everything they could do. So now, all they could do was to wait. 

*****

" Kaasan! Kaasan!" A little boy cried out in the most devastating voice when those colourful wooden blocks, that he had skillful stacked just seconds ago suddenly collapsed after he had made one fatal mistake.

" Stop being a crybaby. Just have restacked." Shaking her head, Tsukushi lectured as she rested her heavy body onto one of the settee, which Tsukasa had designer to custom design them when once Tsukushi had complained having backaches. 

Little Domyouji Matsu, the first-born (during the second year of their marriage) of the new generation in the Domyouji household prolonged his pouting as he started re-gathering the scattered pieces so that he could rebuild his wooden castle. 

" Why don't you just cajole a little? He is just a child." Yuuki remarked as she sipped her tea. Both of them were having their routine high tea and it was Yuuki's turn to visit Tsukushi.

" He is just trying to get my attention, especially after he heard his father telling him that he would be having a sister soon." Tsukushi laughed as she pointed at her bulging tummy. " A possessive little brat." Tsukushi shook her head as she watched her son rebuilding his tiny 'empire'. 

"He is getting all the bad genes from Tsukasa. But I am glad that he did not get his father's hair." Tsukushi heaved a sigh of relieve as she said that and Yuuki laughed.  

" It seem just like yesterday when I had attended the grandest wedding in Japan and now, here you are, having your second baby." Yuuki remarked enviously while she stared at her slightly bulging tummy.

" Well, you are going to be a mother very soon too." Tsukushi comforted. 

" But we have been trying for so many years since my mother-in-law had passed away. Look at Matsu, he is already six years old." Yuuki muttered. 

" And this isn't going to be an easy one." Yuuki sighed, her eyes began to redden as she recalled her doctor's reminder. Somehow, her naughty heart doesn't welcome a baby like how it welcomed Soujirou's affections.

" Mrs. Nishikado Yuuki." Tsukushi called out after she had managed to sit upright and had her gaze solemnly fixed at her best friend's. 

" Where is the courage that you have shown when you had decided to accept Soujirou's love even when you were so afraid that he might not be true to you?" Tsukushi demanded. 

" Where is the determination that you have displayed when you were fighting for your father-in-law's recognition during those tough days and at the same time you were taking such good care of your bedridden mother-in-law till her very last breath?" 

Yuuki remained speechless. In fact, she was asking herself the same question too. How did she manage to get though all those though days? She wondered. Was it her love for Soujirou or was it Soujirou's unconditioned love for her? She wondered again. 

Never had she been a person whom possessed strong characters in her younger days and she had always been relying heavily on Tsukushi for protection or even advice in life. Once, she was being bullied by a classmate, she would not have any gut to confront him, face-to-face, and demanded for an apology. It was Tsukushi who made him apologized in the end. 

She never expected getting a fairy-tale liked relationship in her love life despite the fact that she admitted she was pretty envious whenever Tsukushi always kept her updated about those incredible encounters she had in Eitoku High. Nevertheless, fate had given her a fairy-tale story. 

Of course, the path towards her fairy-tale world was though, but so was Tsukushi's. Yuuki didn't mind, because with the faith they had in each other, didn't they manage to weather pass all those storms and gales? 

" Do all fairy-tales ended with **happily every after**?" Yuuki finally asked.

" Yes." Tsukushi nodded.

" Good. Then I will make sure mine would be happily ever after too." Yuuki declared, with a smile of strong determination for she was no longer the little flower in the greenhouse. It was love that shattered the glass barrier, which had mercilessly deprived her of what Mother Nature had generously provided to her children. 

**To be continued…**

AN: I hope this chapter is not too boring. Anyway, the next chapter will be the finale. (Finally…I managed to finish one HYD series fic…thank god!) (I will also attach the original short fic of 'Salty Coffee' after the last chapter) For those who had followed this fic till this chapter, I would like to express my uttermost gratitude to you all for reading and reviewing this fic. THANK YOU! ^_^


	13. The End Marks A New Beginning

SALTY COFFEE

**Final Chapter – The End Marks A New Beginning  
  
**

Soujirou stared blankly at the ceiling above him as he plopped himself into his bed, which he had not touched for the past three days. He was a tired man, both mentally and physically. Yuuki's funeral was a simple one, but everyone who attended the funeral had left his place, having a heavy heart. 

" Doushite?" Soujirou muttered out flatly, blaming himself for not taking the trouble to question Yuuki further when he realized all those unusual heavy panting she had during her pregnancy. To think he had loved her so much and yet he was helping her with the digging of her grave without realizing it. 

" Baka!" Soujirou cried out hysterically as tears gushed out freely from his already swollen eyes. Suddenly, Soujirou stopped his tears when he somehow remembered Yuuki's last words during that fatal day.

*****

" Don't speak. Save your breath for later." Soujirou pleaded as he tried to position the oxygen mask back onto Yuuki's face, but Yuuki stopped him. Despite herself, she managed to force out a serene smile.

" I…have…seen…our…baby." Yuuki stammered, with much difficulty.

" Yes. She is a beautiful baby." Soujirou commented in a melancholy voice. 

" Give…her…the…most…beautiful…name…you…can…think…of." Yuuki requested and Soujirou nodded profusely.

" You have exerted too much energy just now. Don't strain yourself. We can discuss about our baby after you have recovered. We will chat all nights and don't you dare to fall asleep during the chats." Soujirou warned in a teasing voice, despite it sounded like it was going to break in any moment. 

Yuuki smiled again and nodded weakly. " Don't…worry…I won't…" Yuuki assured, but her panting was getting heavier and heavier and her face became dreadfully paler than before. 

With that, Soujirou quickly placed the oxygen mask back as he continued holding on to her hand, which was icy cold. _Yuuki! Fight for the sake of the baby and for our undying love!_ Soujirou screamed from inside. Then, he felt an icy touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Yuuki's intense gaze. He covered the hand on his cheeks with his. She mouthed a few words before she had her eyes closed and never to have them opened again.

" Under the pillow!" Soujirou suddenly cried out as he managed to pull himself back from those hurting reminiscences. Then, he quickly flung the pillows on the bed. Indeed, he found one envelope lying intact underneath one of them. 

*****

_My dearest Soujirou,_

_The first time we've met, you took my breath away. I was flattered and yet uncertain. My heart began beating like it had never beaten before._

_The second time we've met, you took my nerve away. I was surprised and yet angry when you loosen your grip and said, " Happy working." My heart began skipping like it had never skipped before._

_The third time we've met, you took my mind away. I was both puzzled and confused. Puzzled by your strange taste bud and confused by your character. My heart jumped like it had never jumped before._

_The fourth time we've met, you finally took my heart away when you were waiting under that heavy rain without an umbrella and asked if we could be friends. I was so overwhelmed that my heart thumped like it had never thumped before. _

_My heart had been beating; skipping, jumping and thumping so much since the day you entered my life and it had never failed to do so even after we have been married for so many years. I am still the shy sixteen-year-old Yuuki who had met **THE** Nishikado Soujirou on that very first night.  _

_Please forgive me, forgive my carelessness for I have failed to see all those little signs my heart had been giving me before I finally had our first baby. This was the only lie I said to you --- MY HEART CONDITION._

_I tried to tell you the truth many times during the past nine months, but I was too afraid to do that as I am afraid that you would want to me give up our baby, a baby, which we had been trying so hard to have. Please forgive the doctor and Tsukushi for not telling you my condition for I have so selfishly forced them into keeping it to themselves._

_I really wanted my fairy tale to have a happy ending, but l guess I cannot be that greedy, can't I? So, here I am penning down this letter, a letter I hope you would never get to read, that is, if I were to come out from that delivery ward together with our first born and to see your smiling face. _

_In any case, should you be reading this letter now, please don't cry, for I have managed to leave you with something precious before I go. Our baby. _

_Now I'm dying, I'm afraid of nothing so I have to ask you one question which had been buried deep within my heart: WHY THE SALTY COFFEE? _

_I have once tried putting salt in my coffee, what a strange bad taste and it was definitely a taste that one would never get used to. But I have seen you drunk the SALTY COFFEE my whole life since I knew you. Maybe now I might never get to hear the answer from you, but I know you drank it just simply because I had added it in your coffee during each and every morning, naively thinking that you have such unique taste bud. _

_Until one day, the grimacing expression on your face, which you thought it was oblivious, had gotten my attention when you had the coffee washed down your throat. It was then I understood that it wasn't your unique taste bud at all. Silly me. Aren't I? _

_In fact, do you know that I was waiting patiently for you to tell me to get you sugar instead of salt whenever I was serving it to you? But you never requested for it. Just for this, you made me loved you more and more with each passing day.   _

_Having you with me is my happiness and no other man can give it to me. If I can live for the second time, I still want to be your wife, even though my heart would have to beat, skip, jump and thump extra hard again._

_My dear, I have to go now for you are waiting anxiously in the living room for me to get dressed when I told you about my first contraction. Our baby is on its way out. _

_After my delivery, I would make sure that sugar is added in your coffee if I manage to come back and burn this letter. If not, do me favour, will you? STOP DRINKING SALTY COFFEE BECAUSE IT TASTED REALLY BAD!_

_Your love,_

_Yuuki_

*****

Soujirou wanted to stop crying because he knew Yuuki did not want him to, unfortunately, his tears already made the letter totally wet before he could stopped himself from doing so.

*****

" Akira, tell me. When are you going find yourself a lady with the word **'single'** indicated for her marital status?" Tsukushi questioned out disgustingly after Akira had finished his revelation of yet another lucky escape from his lover's antagonized husband.

" Ah…I prefer women with experience." Akira quipped and laughed when he noticed Tsukushi disapproving frown. Both Tsukasa and Soujirou laughed along as well. 

" A tiger never changes its spot." Tsukasa remarked with a smirk on his face.

" A tiger has stripes, not spots." Tsukushi corrected with a sigh, both her hands up in the air. " It's a good thing our children are not here to witness their father's stupidity." Tsukushi said and succeeded in wiping that smirk off her husband's face. 

" Hey, I only had the animals mixed up. Don't be so hard on me. Don't forget I am now your husband." Tsukasa protested out loud. Despite both of them were already in their early thirties and currently parenting two children, they were still seventeen-year-old at heart. Once a while, they would bicker over tiny matters like how they used to do during their courtship days. 

Just when Tsukushi was about to overthrow his statement, she spotted two tiny figures running towards them. " Consider yourself lucky, Baka!" Tsukushi snapped before she opened her arms to welcome her second child, Domyouji Rei, who had jumped excitedly into her embrace.

" Kaasan!" The six-year-old greeted and buried her face into Tsukushi's bosoms.

" Hey, don't you want daddy anymore?" Tsukasa frowned, feeling a little jealous that his children would always go to Tsukushi first. 

" Go to your daddy now." Tsukushi smiled and put Rei down so that she could go over and comforted her fragile father with her embrace and tiny kisses.

" Tousan!" Another tiny voice echoed out and Soujirou immediately bent down to grab her up and placed her on his lap. Unlike Domyouji Rei, Nishikado Yuuki, who was nine months younger, was a much reserved and quiet little girl, just like her mother.

" Look at you, getting all the dirt on your face. Where have you two been?" Soujirou complained as he wiped off the dirt from his daughter's little face. Both girls just exchanged glances and giggled. 

" I am thirsty." Little Yuuki exclaimed and Soujirou took the glass of orange juice from the table, which was meant for the children and passed it to her. As Yuuki was happily sipping her orange juice, she couldn't help but to notice the cup of black substance on the table. She had always seen her father drinking it during breakfast but her nanny once told her only that adult was allowed to drink.

" Do you want to try it?" Soujirou asked. Meekly, Yuuki shifted her glance from the coffee to her father's eyes, " Can I?" Yuuki asked.

" Of course you can." Soujirou replied with a smile and brought the coffee cup near to her lip, where she took a tiny sip. Soon, all her tiny features screwed into a frown as she spat out the content. "YUCKS!" Yuuki stuttered and immediately switched back to her orange juice so that she could get rid of that funny taste that lingered in her tongue.

" Bad! Bad!" Yuuki shook her head vigorously and buried her face into Soujirou's chest as he laughed at his daughter's comical reaction. 

" Come on, it isn't that bad." Soujirou said as he gently patted her head. " It is the sweetest thing in this world if you drink it with love." Soujirou said in an almost whispering tone as he fixed his gaze at his daughter's face. Little Yuuki just returned his gaze despite not understanding what her father was talking about. 

Little Yuuki had inherited her mother's eyes and hair colour; even those tiny curls had curled in the same way as Yuuki's. Everyone became quiet upon seeing the sudden melancholic expression that Soujirou had displayed until Domyouji Matsu, who was already twelve by now rushed out from the house with a few colour markers in one hand and a Polaroid camera swinging in front of his chest. 

" Hey, girls!" Domyouji Matsu called out from far with no intention in stopping. " Let's go. I've got all the things ready." He quickly beckoned.

" DOMYOUJI MASTU! GET YOURSELF OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tsukushi demanded as she stood up, with both her hands on the side of the hips. Knowing her son like a book read a hundred times, Tsukushi knew he was up to some mischief again. 

Reluctantly, Matsu stopped his track and headed to the direction where his mother was standing. "Yes, mother?" Matsu swallowed hard as he stared down his dirt-filled snickers.

" What are you going to do with those things?" Tsukushi questioned pointedly.

" Kaasan!" Rei called out as she jumped down from Tsukasa's lap and coming to her brother's rescue, much to Matsu's relief.

" What?" Tsukushi asked, looking down at her daughter who now stood beside her brother, whom she wanted to protect even when she was shorter than him by three-heads. 

" We spotted Hanazawa ojisan dozing off under the big oak tree when-" Rei informed her mother. " When he promised us that he would play with us in the first place." Matsu took the liberty in finishing off the sentence, pouting at the fact that Rui had broken his promise.

" So, we decided to teach him a lesson." Yuuki playfully added in as she muffled her giggles.

" Hmmm…" Tsukushi started fingering her chin as she exchanged glances with the F3. 

" Are you all thinking of what I am thinking?" Tsukushi asked, arching her eyebrow.

" Why not?" Soujirou quipped with interest as he allowed Yuuki to climb down from his lap before she rejoined her playmates.

" Well, what can I say? Sometimes I am getting kind of pissed off by that sleeping habit of his." Akira remarked.

" Hanazawa Rui, prepare to meet your doom!" Tsukasa was rubbing his balled fists against each other; feeling delighted that he could finally have the chance to make Rui pay for what he had done to him in the past. 

" Matsu, give me the RED MARKER." Tsukasa demanded as he got up from his seat. 

" Let's go then." Tsukushi beckoned with a cunning smile flashed across her face. 

Happily, tapping a marker against their palm, all the adults and children strode towards the great oak tree where a dozing Hanazawa Rui was still smiling in his sleep, thinking that he had succeeded in pulling himself out from the children's game.

**THE END**

AN: Well, that's the end of this fiction. Love it or hate it. I hope minnasan would continue to R&R my other HYD fic in the coming days. Thank you! Jaa ne!


	14. Salty Coffee

**Salty Coffee (The original short fic derived from an e-mail story of the same title)**

He met her at the party. She looked so ordinary, while he was always that outstanding. 

Nobody paid attention to her while he always gotten the attention of the opposite sex. 

" Akira, who's that with Makino?" Soujirou asked. It was then Akira shifted his glance to the girl standing close beside Tsukushi.

" Perhaps another one of her commoner friends." Tsukasa added in. He dared not approached Tsukushi because he was still feeling guilty about that incident where he tried to force himself on her after getting so pissed off by the informed fed to him from Asai & Co.

*****

" Tsukushi, I am really so excited, look at all the people here? I can even see many actors and actresses." Yuuki looked around in awe.

" Hey, Makino! You are here..."

" Soujirou-kun, do you know where Shizuka-san is?" Tsukushi asked without even bother to greet back.

" I have no idea." Soujirou replied. " And who is this fine lady beside you?" Soujirou asked and it made Yuuki blushed.

*****

At the end of the party, Yuuki was looking for Tsukushi but she was nowhere to be seen.  " Are you alone?" The voice made Yuuki spun around and she was shocked to see who's talking.

" I am looking for Tsukushi." Yuuki replied with her head looking down. Soujirou then invited her to have coffee with him, she was surprised but still, she was having second thoughts.

**_" Yuuki-chan, you must never believe what Nishikado-san tells you. He is a playboy, not those ordinary ones, but an expert one. I don't want you to get hurt."_** Tsukushi's earlier words suddenly flashed across Yuuki's mind.

" So, how?" Soujirou asked. 

" Okay." Yuuki accepted, much to her own surprise.

*****

They sat in a coffee shop, ironically, he found himself too nervous to say anything. _I couldn't believe this. Why am I feeling so nervous this time?_ Soujirou's inner self began crying out.  On the other hand, Yuuki felt uncomfortable about the awkward silent between them too.

_Maybe he dated me out just to spite Tsukushi for saying those things about him. Perhaps it's better for me to go now just in case the situation turns ugly. _Yuuki thought sadly.

Suddenly, Soujirou asked for the waiter. "Would you please give me some salt? I'd like to put it in my coffee." Everybody including Yuuki stared at Soujirou, so strange! His face turned red, but still he put the salt in his coffee and managed to take a few sips without a shown of disgust on his face.

" Why do you have this strange habit?" Yuuki asked in a bewildered tone. There was a thoughtful pause before Soujirou spoke up.

"When I was a little boy, I stayed near the sea with my grandpa. I liked playing in the sea with my grandpa. When I was there, I could feel the taste of the sea, salty just like the taste of the salty coffee. When my grandpa died years ago, we moved to Tokyo. Now every time I have salty coffee, I will think of my childhood, think of my hometown. I miss my hometown so much and of course, I missed those days when grandpa used to play with me at the seaside when he was still alive." 

Saying that, tears filled his eyes and Yuuki was deeply touched. _Tsukushi must be having wrong judgment about him. That's his true feeling, from the bottom of his heart. A man who could talk about his homesickness, must be a man who loves home, cares about home, has responsibility at home… _Yuuki thought. Then she began to talk, about her childhood, her family and more. They had a really nice conversation, also a beautiful beginning of their story.

Despite Tsukushi's constant warnings, Yuuki continued accepting Soujirou's date in the subsequent days. She actually found Soujirou as a man who had met all her demands. He was tolerant, kindhearted, warm and careful. He was such a good guy, and she almost missed him? 

But, thanks to his salty coffee! 

*****

Then the story was just like every beautiful love story - the princess married to the prince where they would live happily ever after. And, every time she made coffee for him, she would put some salt in the coffee, as she knew that's the way he liked it.

*****

After forty years, Soujirou passed away and left her a letter which said:

_My dearest Yuuki,_

_Please forgive me, forgive my lie. This was the only lie I said to you --- THE SALTY COFFEE. _

_Remember the first time we dated? I was so nervous at that time that I had actually wanted some sugar, but I said 'SALT'. It was hard for me to change so I just went ahead with a lie. Nevertheless, I never thought that could be the starting of our communication! I tried to tell you the truth many times in my life, but I was too afraid to do that, as I had promised not to lie to you for anything. _

_Now I'm dying, I'm afraid of nothing so I tell you the truth: I DON'T LIKE THE SALTY COFFEE! What a strange bad taste but I have drunk the SALTY COFFEE my whole life since I knew you and I never felt sorry for anything I do for you._

_Having you with me is my happiness and no other woman can give it to me. If I can live for the second time, I still want to know and have you as my wife, even though I have to drink the salty coffee again._

Her tears made the letter totally wet.

*****

One day, while Yuuki was having her routine high tea with Tsukushi, someone asked Yuuki what was the taste of salty coffee like? "It is sweet." Yuuki replied with a smile.

**THE END**


End file.
